


【kk】爱到双鬓成白雪再重新热恋过

by YokoDomoto



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoDomoto/pseuds/YokoDomoto
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 8





	【kk】爱到双鬓成白雪再重新热恋过

春 竹马竹马

一

骑士亲吻到了公主的嘴唇，公主的睫毛如同雨后的鲜花一般颤抖了一会儿……

好重……

骑士好重……

话说，骑士为什么要坐在公主身上亲吻她……

等等，我才应该是那个亲吻公主的骑士啊！

光一睁开了眼睛。

首先映入眼帘的是自己忘记关掉的还在闪着荧光的电视。记得自己睡前，山口百惠正在电视上唱着一首抒情的（对于光一来说就是很催眠的）情歌。再然后是被可乐和薯片，还有妈妈买的柑橘摆的乱七八糟的茶几。最后光一终于用他微弱的视力在夜幕降临的客厅里找到了压醒自己的罪魁祸首，一个毛茸茸的黑脑袋。

“喂，你倒是别在我身上睡觉啊？”光一推了推趴在自己身上沉睡的刚，忍不住吐槽道。

刚的睫毛抖了抖。

“我是来……喊光一起床的……光一……好困……”

“来喊别人起床，自己却睡着了，你也是挺厉害啊！”光一又吐槽道。

眼看着那人又像睡美人一样陷入了沉睡，光一索性坐直了身子，把人抱了起来。刚很顺从的像个小宝宝一样搂住了光一。

“好重！”光一抱怨道：“你是不是又长胖了？”

“就比光一……重一点点……”

刚的脑袋摆在光一的左肩，迷迷糊糊地嘀咕道。

“我哪有这么重嘛！”

光一抱着人一起滚到初夏的床上，迷糊了一会儿，无法像那人一样战胜窗外吵闹的正在散步的大妈们，光一用唯一的一丝清醒支撑着自己爬到窗户旁边关上窗户拉上床帘。

然后倒到床上，又陷入了酣梦之中。

*

刚是被葱油饼的香味叫醒的。

他揉了揉眼睛，瞪着天花板发了几分钟的呆才慢慢地坐直身子，直到熟悉的窗帘花色映入眼帘才确定自己正在竹马家。又一阵香味儿飘来，刚赤着脚揉着眼睛寻着香味走去。

“你是猫咪嘛？”带着黑框眼镜的光一，站在厨房里煎葱油饼：“走路一点声音都没有。”

刚还没睡清醒，迷迷糊糊地靠在门框上朝他甜甜地笑。

“傻乎乎的。”光一瞅了他一眼，把自己的拖鞋踢给他：“怎么不穿拖鞋？”

“光一又没有给我拿！”

“你自己不会拿嘛！”

刚穿着光一的拖鞋，“噔噔噔”地跑到玄关找到了自己的拖鞋，又“噔噔噔”地跑回厨房，乖乖放到光一脚边。

光一用锅铲把锅里的大饼分成两份，刚从碗橱里找出了两个盘子。

光一皱着眉头道：“要不然我们就就着这个锅……”

“我才不要。”

刚义正言辞地拒绝了他。

“那你洗碗。”光一撇了撇嘴。

*

“啊，对了。”吃饱了踩着小板凳站在洗碗池前的刚突然惊叹道。

“嗯？”

光一咬着铅笔在数学试卷上画辅助线。

“我是来给光一送妈妈炖好的骨头汤的……”

刚提起了放在茶几上的保热饭盒。

“这种事情你要早点说啊！”光一道：“我已经吃饱了。”

“那我帮光一……”

“别吃了已经九点了，会长胖的。”光一写了两排算式，看见那人站在厨房门口委屈巴巴的咬着嘴唇瞪着自己。

“明天早上用这个汤下拉面吃嘛。”光一道。

“好耶～”刚可爱的拍着手赞叹道。

看着又踩上了小板凳、乖乖洗碗的刚，光一写作业的时候忍不住低头微笑了一下。

二

“话说起来，我好像从来没有听过刚喊光一哥哥。”

刚又来光一家练钢琴时，光一妈妈突然和刚妈妈笑道。

“诶——”

十三岁和十四岁的两个正在四手联弹的男孩儿拖长声音抱怨道。

“光一只比我大了半年还不到，根本跟同学一样大嘛！我才不要叫！”

刚大声道：“难道光一想听嘛？”

光一嫌弃的看了他一眼。

“刚又不是可可爱爱的女孩子，叫哥哥有什么好听的。”

刚装作在踩踏板的时候，狠狠地踩了光一一脚。

“嗷！”光一大叫了一声。

“你弹的也太烂了。”刚嫌弃道：“看我来。明明是这样弹的”

“你弹的和我一样烂嘛。”光一认真观赏后评论道。

“我是给你演示你刚才就是这样弹的。”

“喂！”

两个妈妈对视了一眼，忍不住笑了起来。

*

最后，四手联弹舒伯特的《军队进行曲》在校园的元旦晚会上大获成功。当两个少年站起身来，手拉着手朝台下敬礼时，礼堂里涌起了潮水般的掌声。

刚看着准一朝自己跑来，手里抱着一束巨大的鲜花。忍不住朝他咧嘴笑了。

“刚，你也太棒了！”准一的眼睛亮亮的，把花束塞给刚。

“谢谢。”刚朝他甜甜地笑。

给光一鲜花的是同年级的一个漂亮的女生。以前吃午饭的时候听三宅他们聊天，好像是初二的男生们评选出的校花。刚偷偷地看着女孩儿，真的好漂亮啊……

他偷偷地在心里赞叹道。

却没意识到，嘈杂的礼堂渐渐地安静了下来。

“光一前辈。”

女孩儿的声音也很动听，像夏天站在蔷薇上婉转歌唱的黄鹂。

“我、我——”

女孩儿动听的声音被音响拉长、放大。

“我喜欢你！请和我交往！”

“诶？”

刚听到身边的准一发出小声的疑问。

刚愣愣地看着眼前的女孩儿和光一，负责灯光的同学将他们用一个巨大的光圈圈了起来，而刚和准一站在旁边的阴影里，另一只手还和光一牵着。

女孩儿保持着弯腰的姿势，朝光一递出鲜花。

礼堂里爆出了一阵巨大的“在一起”的骚动，然后又慢慢地安静了下来。

而刚，感到光一慢慢、慢慢地松开了自己的手。

“可以哦。”

光一笑着接过了女孩儿手中的鲜花。

全场哗然。

“那，刚。”在一片祝福声中，准一接过了话筒，朝刚笑道：“请问你能接受我嘛？”

明明知道准一在帮自己圆场、明明知道准一在逗自己笑。

可是还是有点坚持不住了。

“那我恐怕要考虑考虑。”他勉勉强强地回答了一句，就在大家善意的笑闹声中逃也似的走下了舞台。

三

听到教室门被推开的声音，刚猛的抬起了头。

“抱歉，不是那家伙，是我哦。”

准一朝他挥了挥手。

刚又慢慢地把脸埋回了胳膊里。

准一叹了口气，坐到了他的身边，用手轻轻地摸了摸他的脑袋。

刚轻轻地抽泣了起来。

“那家伙在到处找你呢？”准一道：“等你一起领奖。一等奖哦。”

“我不要了。”刚沙哑着嗓子带着浓重的鼻音。

准一朝他伸开了双臂。

刚扑进了他的怀里。再也忍不住，低声地呜咽了起来。

“你说，”准一盯着他毛茸茸的头顶：“为什么我们所有人都看出来了你喜欢他，就他一个人看不出来呢？”

“我才不喜欢他！”

“好、好。不喜欢。”准一摸了摸他的后背：“最讨厌堂本光一了，好不好？”

“最、最讨厌他了！”

变声期的少年沙哑的声音，没什么力气的在教室里回荡着，很快被哭声掩盖。

门外突然响起了急促的脚步声。刚吓的立刻噤声。

“冈田君？”是光一的声音：“你看到刚……你们在干什么呢？！”最后一句话的音量突然提高。

准一感觉刚抱的自己更紧了一点。

“刚？”光一的声音迅速逼近。

“你怎么了？”

刚把头深深地埋在准一的怀里，胡乱的揺了揺头。

光一紧张地想把他挖出来：“是在礼堂里缺氧了么？身体可以动么——听得见我说话么？”

准一听的想叹气。

只好对光一笑道：“刚没事——只是有点困了。光一前辈今天刚接受了告白，晚上不送女朋友回家吗？”

“那刚——”

“我会送他回家的。”

“可是——”

“刚也已经14岁了，只比前辈小一岁。我们一起回家，前辈不用担心。”

“啊。”光一有点不自然的瞥了准一两眼：“有事随时跟我打电话。”

“我会照顾好刚的。”准一微笑道：“前辈放心。”

“啊，哦……”

光一忽然有些不知手脚该怎么放。他走到门口，又回头看了一眼：“那我——”

“前辈再见。”

光一绕到楼梯口的时候，忽然神经质地回过头去，看了一眼那间唯一闪烁着灯光的教室。

而准一，背着哭累了的刚，慢慢地摸下了楼梯。

14岁的堂本刚，在一个叛逆的年纪失恋。他以为自己会叛逆的偷喝爸爸的日本酒一醉方休，或者躲在街角公园里给光一打电话问他为什么不喜爱自己。可是最后，他只是很没用的被同学背回家，捂在被子里哭了半宿，第二天还要顶着通红的眼圈被妈妈赶去上学。

三

“刚——”妈妈的声音从玄关处传来：“光一来找你了哦——”

正趴在桌前赏析古诗的刚扔掉钢笔，跳上了床，钻进了被子里。

“这孩子真是的，”刚妈妈像光一抱怨道：“好像是青春期到了似的，动不动就像这样不理人。”

光一好脾气地笑笑：“我去看看。”

刚听见沉稳的脚步声渐渐靠近，然后是开门声。刚小声的呜咽了一声，用被子捂住了脑袋。

室内一时，一片安静。

忽然间，光一的呼吸声靠近，带着水汽的鼻息喷撒到了刚的发尖

“睡着了么？”

那人小声嘀咕着。

刚畏缩了一下，感觉手臂上爬起了一小排鸡皮疙瘩。

那人似乎确认了刚已睡着，鼻息声慢慢离开了。

出去了么……

刚的心里说不上是失望还是庆幸。

又听见一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。接着呼吸一窒，一个又重又暖的身体隔着被子压了上来……

“你干什么呀！”

刚一把掀开被子。被掀到一边的光一笑了起来，声音是少年人特有的沙哑低沉。

“我看你睡的那么香，自己也困了。”光一用一只手撑着脑袋，打了个小小的哈欠。

“那你也不能趴在我身上……”

“前两天是谁趴在我身上睡着了来着？”光一扬起长长的睫毛扬了刚一眼。

刚的心尖似乎被羽毛轻轻刮过，他扭过头去，道：“你都是有女朋友的人了，老往我家跑什么。”

光一嗤地一声笑了：“我那个女朋友……”

他忽然目光一闪，眼神亮亮地看了刚一眼，突然开口道：“刚你难道……”

“嗯？”

刚的眼里不禁又蒙上了一层浅浅的水雾。他慌忙低下头去，将水珠眨掉。

“什么都没有。”

光一望着刚，眼神亮的仿佛夜幕降临时，天空中升起的第一颗明星。

“我要做作业了。”刚嘟了嘟嘴巴，又坐回桌前：“你有事儿么？”

“没事儿就不能来了？”

今天的光一似乎格外的惹人讨厌。先是走到刚的书架前翻选漫画，然后扑到床上打着滚看书。翻书声、少年沙哑的笑声、被子和床单摩擦的声音混合在一起——

——刚忍不住捏紧了手中的钢笔。

“你很吵诶。”

他冷冷道，皱着眉头转过身去。

“嗯？”

光一抬起头来，满眼的笑意如同散落的星星般撞进刚的眼底。刚的心口突地一跳，本想脱口而出的话打了个结巴。

咬了咬嘴唇，刚收拾好情绪：“我说，你、很——”

光一笑眼看着刚因为生气而嘟起的脸颊，忍不住伸出食指去一戳。

“你别碰我！”刚啪地打掉光一的手指，圆而亮的大眼睛因为怒气而睁到了最大。

“怎么。”光一轻摩搓着漫画书，抬眼轻描淡写地看了刚：“冈田能抱，我倒连碰都不能碰了？”

刚突然就意识到了初一的后辈，樱井他们为何要说光一很可怕。

“不、能、碰！”

他气滚滚的转回了书桌奋笔疾书，笔尖几乎要把纸面戳穿。

光一那边的声音却渐渐小了起来。

等刚完成作业时，一抬头，夜幕已慢慢降临。

回过头去，看见少年躺在台灯照不到的阴影里，漫画书散在一边，被子被压在身下，嘴唇微张着，长长的眼帘搭在睫毛上，呼吸均匀，已经睡着了。

刚面无表情的盯了他几秒，然后慢慢地爬上了床。

他伸出了手指，在距离光一的脸很近的地方，开始描摹女生们赞叹的“漫画中王子”的容颜。

从英气的眉毛开始，到高挺的鼻子、狭长的眼睛……直到……直到——

刚听到自己的心跳声。

咚。

咚咚。

渐渐加快。

刚的手指僵在空中，然后，如同受蛊惑了一般，慢慢、慢慢地——也许是比蝴蝶亲吻一朵玫瑰更慢的速度——慢慢地低下了头——

*

“咚！”

“刚？”

妈妈从房间里探出头来：“怎么了？”

“没事。”刚靠在房门上，头要埋在胸口。

“笔盒掉在地上了——我去洗澡。”

房内，掉到地上的光一倒吸着冷气，摸着后脑勺。

嘴角却是抑制不住的笑颜。

四

“前辈——”

三宅打开窗户，朝正在朝里望的光一热情的挥了挥手。

“哦，是健啊。”光一眯着眼睛点点头：“你们班的堂本君呢？”

“小刚不在教室哦。”三宅笑眯眯地道：“前辈来和他一起吃午饭么？”

“哦。”光一抬了抬手中的便当：“他早上好像忘记带便当了。”

“诶——前辈怎么知道。”森田探出头来：“你们果然住一起么？”

三宅笑眯眯地捂住了他的嘴巴。

“不是亲兄弟哦。”光一道。

“不过前辈，刚好像跟小准一起便利店买可丽饼吃了哦。”三宅的笑容更加灿烂了：“操场旁边的那一家。”

“啊……哦。”光一挠了挠头，转身朝楼梯口走去

“对了，前辈！”森田挣扎了出来，朝光一喊道：“足球队请您去帮忙！”

*

“光一前辈为什么看起来心情不是很好的样子？”

森田突然问道。

三宅将一块汉堡肉叉进了他的嘴里。

“吃你的吧。”

*

光一顶着夏日的烈阳，猫着背，像一只被霜打了的茄子。

“吱哟——吱哟——西——”

他嘴里唠叨着唱着不知名的歌曲，一边左顾右盼着。

“啊！”身边的路过的女孩儿突然惊叹了一声，把光一吓的浑身炸毛。

“看那边！”女孩儿们兴奋地小声议论着，还有的女孩儿大胆的拿出了手机，调出了摄影模式。

什么啊。

光一没好气的顺着她们的手指看去——

两个好看的少年坐在便利店大而明亮的落地窗后，一个可爱，一个高大而帅气。

那个个子高的，正把可丽饼里的草莓叉给个子稍微矮一些的，努力的把可丽饼堆成草莓塔。

然后，他抬起眼来。

两人相视一笑。

*

“有什么好挑的啊！”

光一狠狠地按着长濑家的电动，电视里的马里奥狠狠地撞上了墙壁。

长濑惊心动魄地盯着自己的手柄，恭恭敬敬地给光一上了一罐可乐。

“他又不是没长手和嘴！”

光一扔掉手柄，气呼呼地喝了一口可乐。

“我还没问你呢？”

长濑安心地收起自己的手柄。

“都是有女朋友的人了，还盯着小刚干什么？”

“哦，那个啊……”

光一不自然地撇了撇嘴。

五

钢琴演奏会后，刚和冈田仿佛人间蒸发般不见踪影。光一和自己的新晋女朋友一起尴尬而沉默地绕出礼堂。

“那个……”

两人同时开口。

“你先说？”

两人对视了一眼。

“一起？”

女孩儿提议道。

“好吧。”

光一点头。

“三。”

“二。”

“对不起！我其实在玩真心话大冒险！”

“对不起，我其实已经有……诶？”双手合十的光一睁开了一只眼睛。

对面的女孩儿紧紧地闭着眼睛，双手合十，标准的鞠躬90度。

“我没想到光一前辈真的会答应！您cool beauty的人设呢！”

“啊？”

“还有您居然真的答应了！我还以为您其实已经和刚在一起了！”女孩儿的表情慢慢扭曲，仿佛这才是最值得痛苦的事情

“哈？”

“对了，刚才您说，您已经有什么了？有喜欢的人了？是谁呀？”女孩儿小心的睁开月牙般的眼睛里闪着狡黠的光芒：“是那个名字是三个音节，很有节奏感的那个……”

“什么啊！”光一忍不住吐槽道：“全校师生前我拒绝你才很过分吧！”

“诶，”女孩儿抬起头来，秀丽的容颜在月光下更加美貌：“那有什么好丢脸的？追我的人那么多。”

看着光一五味杂陈的脸，女孩儿笑着朝他可爱的wink了一下。

“追我的人那么多，说不定就有刚君哦！”

*

才不会有刚呢。

光一望着女孩儿的背影，暗自腹诽道。

*

“就是这样啦。”光一摇着可乐，内心依旧很复杂。

长濑已经笑成八块了。

“想不到你也有今天。”他擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，拍了拍光一的肩膀。

“所以，你跟小刚解释清楚了没？”

“关于这个……”光一低下头去，害羞地笑了一下。

“其实吃醋的刚也挺可爱的？”

……

“单身一百年吧你这个直发抖s混蛋。”

六

“进了！比分扳平2:2！”

“光一前辈，厉害啊！”

森田跑来和光一击掌。光一接过长濑扔过来的矿泉水，喝了两口后仰头倒在脸上。

“吸引女生的能力也很厉害……”三宅小声嘀咕着，和森田对视一眼，两人一起望向了看台。

从来都是空空的看台今天至少坐满了一半，刚才的射门不如说是光一的准头好，不如说是女孩儿们差点掀翻屋顶的尖叫声，把担任守门员的城岛前辈吓的扑向了相反的方向。

“光一前辈你的女朋友也在哦。”长濑捅了捅光一，小声道。

光一狠狠地踩了他一脚。

“明明我也很 good looking guy嘛。”一年级的二宫和也小声抱怨道。

“你下次把小润带来，”樱井翔瞪着一双纯洁的水汪汪的大眼睛：“我们也可以收获战术尖叫，说不定还可以采用巧克力攻击。”

“小润说他绝对不要带着墨镜踢足球。”

光一想耍帅隔空将矿泉水瓶扔进垃圾桶，因为近视没进。他装作不经意地扫视了一圈观众席。

“刚前辈没来哦。”樱井翔依旧纯洁的瞪着他那双水汪汪的大眼睛：“我来的时候碰见他和冈田前辈正准备去图书馆。”

二宫和也在一边猛点头。

“是嘛……”光一捏着下巴想了想，忽然道：“喂，我又没有说要找他？”

*

刚坐在图书馆里，盯着一本《日本史》出神。

“这一页你已经看了两分钟了。”

准一用铅笔敲了敲刚的手指，示意他看草稿纸。

刚嘟了嘟嘴唇。

准一低头笑了笑，接着在草稿纸上写道：“想去看光一踢球？”

刚扬了扬英气的眉毛，瞪了他一眼，再稿纸上用超大的字体张牙舞爪道：“我才没有！！！”

“好啦，是我想看踢球，陪我去看？”

准一接着写道。

刚纡尊降贵地皱眉犹豫了一会儿。

“再不走训练就要结束了。”

刚撇了撇嘴角。

“我是陪你的哦。”已经走出图书馆的小少年还在抱怨着

*

“啊。”

正对着体育场门的长濑突然大叫了一声。

观众席上的女孩儿们发出了一阵骚动。

“小刚来了哦。”井之原朝光一努了努嘴巴，顺便趁他发愣时，顺走了他脚底的足球。

“哎？”

光一本能地回头看了一眼，然后立刻反应过来。

“刚在场外看球，你居然想让我出糗？”他小声道。

于是刚和准一刚踏进体育场，便看见井之原突然站在球场中央仰天大笑。

*

“光一前辈，你不可能一边偷看刚前辈，一边射门。”

樱井翔拦截了试图把球射进自家球门的光一，警告他道。

“这个嘛……”

光一冒着傻气的笑容，挠了挠头。

“小翔，小心，足球！”

隔着半个操场的二宫忽然惊叫道。

光一回过头时，看到了樱井翔放大的脸庞和一只飞过来的足球。

*

“光一！”

球员们停止了动作，向场中央聚集成了一个圆。

“你没事儿吧。”二宫和也把樱井翔从光一身上拉了起来。

“没事儿……”樱井翔仰着头，举着右手：“就是头有点晕……”

“2+9=？”

“11。”

“2x9=？”

“18。”

“2的9次方等于？”

樱井翔翻着眼睛算了一会儿，然后默默地瞪了二宫和也一眼。

“按理说这球砸到的是你，光一前辈只是个人形肉垫……”

二宫和也小声嘀咕道。

“怎么也不该晕过去……”

“让开。”

正跪在光一身前的长濑突然被粗暴地撞开，一条影子一下子扑到了光一身上。

“准一已经去叫校医了，光一、光一？”

刚焦急地握住了他的手。

光一的眼皮抖了抖，嘴唇张开了一条细缝。

“你说什么？”

刚俯下身去，两手撑在光一身侧，耳朵贴了上去。

而后者的脸上闪过一道明晃晃地得逞的笑意。

“我说。”光一的气息轻柔地拂过刚的耳畔。

刚突然撞进一片少年的独特的气息里——那是揉杂了青草香气、汗水的咸味儿以及还未消散的香皂的气息。

光一紧紧地拥抱着他，坐起了身子。

“抓住你了。”

七

“你是言情小说的男主角嘛？是城堡里骑着白马的王子嘛？”

长濑笑的满地都是：“当着所有人面装晕拥抱刚，你怎么想的？”

光一幽怨地瞪了他一眼，咬着笔头又趴回了课桌。

两人因为国语考试不及格，被老师留堂补课。

“刚已经一周没理我了……”

“废话。”长濑道：“你们现在都火到大学部去了。要不要看论坛上的同人文？”

他棒读道：“他能给他最好的爱情，就是安静，离开，不打扰。”

“为什么是be啊……”

*

等光一和长濑抓耳挠腮地憋完作文时，夕阳已经红透了半边天空。

“明天是个好天气啊……”

长濑仰头感叹道。

“那，拜拜！”

两人在校门口分了手。

光一将背包斜挎在身侧，仰着头踏出了校门。

“咳咳。”

光一转过头去，刚从围墙边转了出来。

光一的眼中，有笑意蔓延。

“你怎么来了？”

“我看天气预报，好像要下雨。”刚仰着头，眼底透出天空中好看的橙红色。

光一不禁笑出声。

“我可看不出一点要下雨的样子。”

刚回头嗔了他一眼。

自顾自的转头走了。

光一快追了两步，跟到了他的身侧。

“手给我。”

他道。

“不怕给别人看见？”刚将雨伞塞进了他的手掌。

光一用另一只手接过伞，一把抓住了刚的手。

“我拉我男朋友的手，跟他们有什么关系。”

*

在回家的路上，光一和刚解释了女朋友的事情。

“其实我早就知道了。”刚嫌弃地看了他一眼。

“那你为什么还要不理我？”光一大叫起来。

“我就看你准备什么时候告诉我。”刚翻了个白眼，在可丽饼摊位前挑了两只可丽饼，然后把草莓口味的那只递给光一。

光一看着手中五颜六色的奶油，道：“我不要吃这个。”

“我给你帮我拿着，我要吃两个的。”

“哦。”光一老老实实地点点头，道：“那我帮你拿可丽饼，还生不生我气？”

“唔……”刚皱着眉头思索了一会儿，点头道：“还有一点。”

“那你罚我？”光一舔了一下流到手上的奶油。

刚一边舔着哈密瓜味儿的冰淇凌球，一边上上下下地打量着光一，眼睛亮亮的，映衬着夕阳西下的橙色的光辉。

他一下子跳到了光一背上。

“罚你背我走过这座桥！”

“好啊，来吧。”

光一把他往上颠了颠。

“走多少遍都可以，反正你这么轻。”

夏 毕业季

一

刚是被衣物摩擦被子发出的窸窸窣窣的声音给吵醒的，他呢喃了几句，那声音没有减小反而有恃无恐地变的更大了。

“我妈妈是不是对你也太放心了……早晚有一天我在梦里被你做掉了都不知道。”刚闭着眼睛嘀咕道。

光一抬起头来，朝他咧嘴一笑。

“等等。”

刚睁开了眼睛，冷静地观察着眼前发生的一切。

“你在干什么？”刚很克制的问道。

“把你的纽扣缝到我的衣服上。”

“？”

刚的头上缓缓地冒出了一个问号。

“请问你的纽扣呢？”

“它在你的衣服上。”

“初三和初二的纽扣有什么不同么？”刚耐心的询问道。

“诶？有吗？”光一惊讶地拿起两件校服，眯着眼睛比较了一会儿：“明明没有嘛。”

刚深吸了一口气。

“虽然你是我的前辈，但我还是很想问一句：”他和颜悦色道：“请问你是有什么毛病么？”

光一“啧啧”了几声，委屈地皱起了脸。

“我问你，今天是什么日子？”

“六月28日星期三。怎么了？”

“今天是我们初三的毕业日。你果然一点都不关心我。”光一严肃地用手中的针指了指刚，仿佛那是一柄西洋剑。

“嗯，所以呢？”刚从善如流的点点头。

“你就不担心你可爱又帅气的男朋友的第二颗纽扣被女生们给抢走了么？”光一适时做出了一个惊讶的表情。

“虽然我确实有点担心，但事实好像并不需要我担心的样子，即便如此我还是姑且问一句：所以呢？”

“所以我先下手为强，把我的第二颗纽扣剪了下来，缝到了你的衣服上，反正我留着也没什么用。”光一严肃地点点头：“然后你的纽扣就多了出来，于是我刚好把它缝到我的衣服上。完美。”光一嘀咕着，我还真是个天才啊。

“哈？”刚的包子脸皱了起来：“那女生们要走的岂不是我的纽扣？前辈们会哭的哦你这个混蛋王子。”

“我会保护好刚的纽扣的。”光一拍了拍刚的肩膀道，安啦安啦。

刚伸了个懒腰，从床上爬起，捡起柜子里的白色衬衫，一颗一颗地扣上扣子，又抽出学校的蓝色领带，对着镜子耐心地打上一个漂亮的领结。

光一抱着衣服和针搏斗，愣愣地看了一会儿，突然笑道：“刚好像要出门上班的丈夫哦。”

“嗯，你是被关在家里给我缝衣服的童养媳。”

“那我好惨哦。”光一好看的笑了。像学校路边向阳的葵花。

“童养媳还不赶紧过来给主人帮忙打领带？”

“去你的……啊！”光一惨叫了一声：“扎到自己了——好疼——”

“你果然是个笨蛋吧：”刚大叫了一声，飞快地松开了打领结的手，从床头柜的抽屉里翻出了医药箱——创口贴却恰好用完了。他“啧”了一声，两步走到光一身边，抓起那人的大拇指——光一屏住了呼吸——塞进了自己的嘴里。

室内一时极静。

窗外，有一只百灵鸟扇动翅膀，溅落了一地橘花。

当光一低下头透过刘海望向刚的时后，刚正好也睁着那双揉进了清晨的第一缕朝阳的大眼睛，有些担心和责备地望向他。

“啪嗒。”

光一手中的针滚动了两圈，落在地面上。

*

“喂——疼疼疼疼……”光一猛地把手指从刚的富士山嘴里拔了出来：“别咬！你是属狗的么？”

刚白了他一眼，仔细检查了已经止血的手指，站起身来。

“缝个衣服都缝不好，被扎出血了也不知道怎么办，你还真是笨手笨脚的，一个人怎么办啊？”

“所以希望你能一直呆在我身边。”

光一粗声大气地答应道。

刚走到镜子前，发出很大地噪音摆弄他的领带，耳朵却悄悄地红了。

二

“刚。”今天每个遇见刚的人，都要这么询问一句。

“嗯？”刚好脾气地答应道。

“你的第二颗扣子松了。”

准一拿笔戳了戳他的胸口。

“嗯……”刚绕了绕自己的头发：“早上发现掉了，急急忙忙地，也没缝好就来了。”

“等会儿到家政教室里我帮你固定一下。”小准就是很贴心啊：“怎么突然掉了？”

“嗯，被狗咬的。”

刚点了点头，肯定道。

准一笑了：“小健么？”

“不是我咬的哦。”眯着眼睛趴在栏杆上，懒洋洋地听他俩聊天的三宅健翻了个身：“小刚你家的狗正在操场上被女生们团团围住了。”

“光一前辈真是受欢迎，听说又有两个一年级生准备赌一把，连花都准备好了，不愧是校园王子啊……”一年级的二宫不知从什么地方窜了出来，撑着下巴感叹道：“三宅前辈，那个，你带来了没？”

刚偏了偏脑袋。

“带了哦。”两个明明是初中部，但仿佛在六年级时停止生长的男孩儿，互相对视着，“嘿嘿嘿”地笑了起来。

“走吧。”三宅朝二宫比了个大拇指。

“等等。”二宫硬生生地收回了迈出去的脚步，睁大了他那双湿漉漉的、柴犬一般的眼睛，双手合十地询问刚道：“刚前辈，我们拍几张光一前辈的照片可以嘛？”

“你们拍你们的，问我做什么？”刚低下头来，左脚尖踢了踢右脚尖。

“那您不同意，我们哪儿敢下手啊。”二宫和也笑的极其甜蜜。

“你们拍他干什么？”准一好奇地插嘴道。

“留作纪念嘛。”三宅和二宫一唱一和道：“毕业了可就见不着了——我们又不像双堂本竹马竹马，天天都能见到小光。”

“……虽然听起来也说得过去，但你们什么时候跟他感情这么好了？”

“我可爱光一了。”三宅拉起二宫就跑，顺便回头朝刚wink了一下：“小刚的头号情敌这个称号我是不会让给别人的——”

二宫“谢谢”的声音还在空中漂浮着，刚一脸困惑地询问准一：“所以他们做什么要拍光一？”

“我也不知道？”准一同样困惑。

“据说是要批量印刷售卖生写。”樱井翔接口道，他看起来心情不怎么好的样子，递给了刚自己的手机。

“140元一张——都预售了1000张了。”

“刚前辈，对不起！”他双手合十举过头顶：“我阻止过nino了——虽然没成功吧……”

“两个小混蛋！”路过的森田刚跳了起来：“这种好事居然都不跟我提分成——”

他追着二宫和三宅的身影，冲向了楼梯口。

剩下心情不太好的樱井撑着脑袋趴在栏杆上，不知为何，他身边的刚看起来也不太高兴的样子。

*

光一站在操场上，高高地仰起脑袋。

“你落枕了？”长濑智也慢慢地踱到他身边，随着他的视线望去，飞快地咧了一下嘴巴。

“我今天可是毕业啊。”

光一喃喃道。他瞥了长濑一眼：“你的扣子呢？”

“啊，”长濑低头看了看自己，道：“被学妹要走了——”

“真厉害啊。”光一围观了长濑一圈，从领口到袖口，无一幸免。

“比起我自己，是一颗纽扣都没被要走的你倒是更厉害一点。”长濑戳了戳光一的肩膀，小声笑道：“那两个站在树下拿着花的学妹盯你很久了哦——”

“你不要闹我，告白这种事情上次闹一个乌龙就够了——”光一向长濑指的方向瞟了一眼：“说不定人家还是来找你的呢？反正你这么受欢迎。”

“我是真的一颗都没有了。”长濑摊了摊自己的长手。

“啊……来了来了。”

果然，那两个学妹红着脸嘀咕了一会儿，手拉着手向两人走来。

“那个，光一前辈……”

长发及腰的、留着可爱的刘海，长的很像有村架纯的女孩儿软绵绵地开口了。

“抱歉。”光一率先比了个叉：“我的纽扣已经留给别人了，所以……”

“不过这家伙的裤子上应该还有两颗。”'光一指了指身边的长濑。

“你滚啊。”长濑朝他的屁股上踹了一脚，另一个短发女孩儿笑了起来。

“啊。”长发女孩儿不知是失望，还是放松地叹了一口气。

“那，鲜花，前辈可以收下么？”她低下头，将手中雪白的百合递向光一，声音都开始颤抖了：“即使是一朵也好……”

光一沉默了一会儿。

“抱歉啊。鲜花确实很美丽，”他挠了挠头，爽朗地笑了：“但是我已经有喜欢的人了，所以不能回应你的感情。”

“虽然收下一朵也没关系，但是鲜花的数量好像也是有意义的吧？几朵代表什么意思什么什么的，”他眨了眨眼睛，接着道：“我不是很懂这些啦……”

“与其让我破坏了你的心意，不如把它给真正喜欢你的人吧。”光一笑道：“我也不懂是什么意思，总之我是这么想的啦……”

长发女孩儿的手慢慢地垂了下来。

短发女孩儿的眼睛亮亮的，她握住了朋友的手，对光一说了一句：“谢谢你。”

光一笑着揺了揺头。

两个女孩儿手拉着手离去了。

“你这是准备抛弃cool beauty人设，走妇女之友路线了？”长濑嬉皮笑脸地问道。

“我要真收了会被谋杀掉的。”光一又昂起头来，一副落枕了的样子。

“今天可是我的毕业日啊。”

他喃喃道。

*

“木村拓哉，我喜欢你，嫁给我吧。”

窗外的操场上，告白的声音被电喇叭放大，伴随着巨大的欢呼声冲破了初二A班的玻璃窗。

“哇哦。”三宅小小地赞叹了一声：“这是静香姐吧——”

“好羡慕啊——”森田接口道。

“放一百个心，静香姐就算自戳双目也不会跟你告白的——”

“你去死。”

教室里掀起了一阵嗡嗡地讨论声。

讲台上最严厉的数学老师咳嗽了两声，用三角板敲了一下讲桌。

“喂喂，应该是你嫁给我吧。”木村前辈的声音无奈地传来。

这下整栋教学楼一片哗然，有欢呼的，也有哀叹自己的爱情还未开始就已结束的。就连数学老师也讲不下课，他放弃了镇压学生，忍不住微笑了起来。

“年轻真好啊。”

他赞叹道。

*

后排的冈田戳了戳刚的后背。

“年轻多好啊。”他小声嘀咕道。

*

“表白真好啊。”光一撑着脖子看着操场中央的一团热闹。

“是啊。”长濑道：“要不然我也把电喇叭借过来吧。”

“你有对象了？”

“你啊。”

“长濑前辈，”光一捏起嗓子学女生说话：“虽然你很帅气，但我已经喜欢上二年级的刚同学了，非常抱歉！”

“……我录下来了。”

“……给我删掉。我明明有对象为什么会闲到跟你在这里鬼扯啊。”光一叹了一口气，看着木村在静香的额头上印下一个吻。

他扯下一朵野花，数起了花瓣。

“他来找我。”

“他不来找我。”

长濑瞟了一眼，道：“你对着一朵只有五片花瓣的可怜雏菊干着什么禽兽不如的事儿呢。”

“哎。”光一索性把最后一瓣花瓣塞进了自己嘴里。

“你说刚怎么还不来找我？”

*

“陪我去操场上转转。”

一下课，冈田准一便拎起了刚的袖子，把他拉了起来。

“我不要去啦……”

刚嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨道。

“刚。”准一突然将双手搭上了刚的双肩，与他四目相对。

“如果有些事不在现在完成，我觉得你以后会因此后悔。”

*

“你对象来了。”长濑看着远远地被准一拉过来，东张西望的刚。

光一猛地跳了起来，又神经质地坐下。

“来，我俩拍个照。”冈田准一一把揽过了长濑的脖子。

“亲一个？”

“伸舌头？”

“玩不起？”

刚站在一边听的绝望，他索性看向了扎手扎脚地站在一旁的光一，正好他也正打量着自己。

奇怪，明明早上还在一起毫无顾忌的打闹。

现在却突然害羞的不敢看他。

可是……

刚按了按自己的胸口，渐渐加快地心跳。

可是啊……

如果15岁的他的记忆里没有自己的一席之地，刚想，那么，我会后悔。

“光一。”他笑了。仿佛路边的盛开的雏菊。

“能和我合张影么？”

“亲一个？”光一一脸期待。

“……你还是去死吧。”

*

“结果今天还是普普通通地过去了啊。”

专门站在校门口、堵住刚的光一跟在他的身后，嘴里不断的嘀咕着。

“这可是我的毕业日呢，毕业日呢毕业日呢毕业日呢——”

刚简直要被他的单曲循环洗脑了。

“我一辈子只有一次初三毕业呢——”

“只有今天一天哦，过期不候——”

“你闭嘴。”刚忍无可忍道。

“哎，可是今天是我的毕业日、唔——”

刚一把拉住了那人的领带，和自己的一样，黑色的底色，带着深蓝色的花纹。

光一乌黑的眸子里，有笑意蔓延。

刚抬起头来，闭上了眼睛。

他们有着完美的身高差——刚不用踮脚，光一也无需弯腰——

路旁的花圃里，有蝴蝶轻吻了一朵火红色的玫瑰。

刚喘息了一声，睁开了眼睛，松开了手。

脸却被那人重重的捧住了，他的眼底映有夏日瑰丽的日落——他看了刚一眼——刚想自己永远都忘不了这一眼——

光一近乎粗暴地啃咬住了刚的嘴唇。两个男孩儿高挺的鼻梁撞在了一起——他横冲直撞进了男孩儿细嫩的口腔、与他柔软的舌头交缠。他往前踏了一步，一只脚插进了刚的两腿中央。他急切地渴求着刚、吮吸着刚，事到如今他才知道自己已经忍耐了太长太久，年轻的荷尔蒙在两个男孩儿的身体里碰撞，渐渐氤氲成了夏日里独有的香气——

也许是一朵鲜花盛开的三五分钟，也许是雨打屋檐的一个半天，也许是阳光灿烂的几天。

他们分开了。

刚和光一都急切地喘着粗气。

光一笑了。刚的眼底染上了一层薄红，他推了光一一把，自己却先软进了人家的怀里。

“你尽知道欺负我。”

他沙哑着嗓子抱怨道。

*

远处的樟树下，传来照相机发出的轻微的“咔嚓”声。

“这张我要卖500日元限量发售。”三宅浏览着摄影机里的图片，满意地打了个响指。

“不如直接贩卖DVD。”二宫低声道：“一张1400，税前价。”

三宅的眼睛亮了起来。

“nino你，搞不好是个天才啊。”

他拍着二宫的肩膀大力赞叹道。

三

日本中学生的夏天，除了甲子园大概就是海滩。已经游了一圈的光一踏着海浪站起身来，接过樱井扔过来的毛巾，胡乱地擦了一把身上的水珠，头发还乱七八糟地耷拉在脸上。

他东张西望了一会儿，朝坐在救生塔下的刚走去。

“你怎么带着这个？”光一有点好笑的拎起了刚挂在脖子上的听诊器。

“本来啊在这里打工当救生员的啊是老家的亲戚。”刚嘟嘟囔囔地说道：“刚才他好像西瓜吃多了闹肚子了，让我帮他看守一下。”

刚伸出手去，用手指帮他把七歪八竖、狂放不羁的头发理顺。光一干脆躺到了刚的膝盖上，抓住了他的左手，玩了起来。

“老家的亲戚？”他递给了刚一瓶可乐。

光一很喜欢刚的手指。刚的手指，和长濑或者三宅他们的都不一样，很——柔软。

不同于女性的柔软。光一当然见过它们有力地敲击着钢琴、弹奏着吉他。只是有些时候，当他紧握住它们的时候、当刚环抱住自己的时候，又比如现在，光一都能感受到这种柔软。

让他从心底里痒了起来。

“嗯。”刚表示很痒，把手指给抽了回来，顺便把他拉到太阳伞下：“小时候我们经常一起去喂奈良的鹿来着。”

光一表示男子汉就是要美黑，他装模作样的皱起了眉头：“哈？比我认识你更早么？”

“我们是同一个医院出生的哦——”刚瞟了光一一眼，炫耀道：“每次去奈良都会被小鹿追着咬屁股的兵库人没有资格吃醋。”

两人慢悠悠地吸着可乐，看着三宅和森田指挥拿着木刀的长濑和西瓜背道而驰越走越远；松冈和准一把海滩排球完成了杀人游戏；大野老僧入定一般完美地混入全是成人的钓鱼区，而松本很操心地鼓着包子脸给他抹上防晒；二宫哄骗相叶和樱井比赛游泳，然后趁他俩蓄势待发的时候悄悄地扯下了他们游泳裤的松紧绳……

年轻人的朝气在阳光、大海的映衬下显得愈发耀眼，而当光一望向刚的侧脸的时候，恰好有风吹过他的头发。

刚被捏着裤子满池子追杀二宫的相叶和樱井逗的前仰后合，他擦了一把眼角的眼泪，瞟到了注视着自己的光一。

“嗯？”刚微微喘着气问道：“怎么了？”

光一捡起了挂在刚耳朵上的听诊器，贴上了自己的胸口。

“晚上，我们一起去看烟火大会吧。”

他低声道。

*

“诶——”光一拉了拉刚的T恤：“你就穿这个啊——”

“你还不是穿的这个。”刚绕着光一走了一圈，分别从他的四个兜里搜出了5张纸币，装进了零钱包里，嘀咕道，你能不能把钱收好？

“可是刚和浴衣很配嘛。”光一不甘心地又扯了扯他的短裤，道这不是有你嘛。

“你自己怎么不穿。”刚翻了个白眼：“又不是小姑娘，男生穿浴衣很羞耻的好吧——不要拉我，两个男的手牵手走路也很羞耻的好吧。”

光一嘿嘿一笑，一把抓住他的手腕，顺着人潮跑去。

*

“你不是说今晚要和勇者斗恶龙决一死战么？”长濑抱着胸，斜睨着光一。

“你没听出来这只是我婉拒你的借口么？”

光一抓着刚的手，吃了一口糖苹果。

“你咬太多啦！”刚打了他一下，又笑眯眯地把手中的另一只糖苹果递给准一。

准一笑着道谢。

“呵，为女人反插兄弟两刀的混蛋。”长濑一把搂过准一：“小准，帮我绿了他。”

准一羞涩地看了他一眼，眼中带笑，接起了电话。

“喂？小葵么？嗯，我在苹果糖摊位旁边……我看见你了。”

“哈？”

长濑挠了挠脑袋。

站在他面前的是你一口我一口苹果糖的双堂本。

他的左边，是金鱼摊里，正在跟大野比赛抓金鱼的相叶。

右边，是端着弹珠枪、想到打中船梨精其实准头超差的樱井，和一脸崇拜地盯着他的松本。

身后，是为了争辩到底是青柠汽水好喝还是桃子汽水好喝而交换品尝的泷泽秀明和今井翼。

“哈？”

长濑智也，在15岁的某一瞬间突然觉得这个世界善变的像个女人。

“总而言之呢，”三宅和森田一左一右地揽住了他的肩膀：“就是这样。”

“babe，单身快乐！”森田笑眯眯道。

*

“我说，你吃的完嘛。”光一看着自己手上拎着的一碗炒面两碗冰沙三个可丽饼，艰难地戳了戳前面蹦蹦跳跳地叼着糖苹果的刚的后背。

“你管我。”刚回头，可爱的瞪了他一眼。

“炒面自己拿着！”光一凶道。

“切。”刚朝他扮了鬼脸：“光一小气死了。”

“空的那只手给我！”

“都说了两个男生牵手很羞耻了。”

“那你说怎么办嘛！”光一瞪起了眼睛。

“……至少到人少一点的地方。”

刚小声道。

当时，银河里有一颗星星掉进了光一的眼睛里，他满足地笑了起来，像猫。

*

“你再带我绕一个弯，我就报警了。”

刚已经吃完了一盒冰沙两个可丽饼，光一口中的“人少”的地方却还没到。

“快了快了。”

光一带着他转了弯，眼前便豁然开朗。

“噗。”刚笑了起来。

“这不是我们学校么？”

“是啊是啊。”

“这个角度看花火绝对是vip席。”光一带着他来到了操场上的方格手架那儿，“我抱你上去？”

刚得意的看了他一眼，自己爬到了顶端，坐了下来。

光一一笑，耍帅的双手一撑——险些歪到刚的身上。

刚放声大笑起来：“叫你装酷——”

“砰！”

半空中，第一朵烟花，璀璨地绽放。

而光一是在刚的眼眸里看见的。

“快看，烟花！”刚激动地拉过光一：“好漂亮！”

“啊……”

光一扶着栏杆，愣愣地看着男孩兴奋的侧脸。

“你还傻愣着干什么？”刚高兴地直拍手：“快坐好呀！”

对不起。

烟花也好、明月也好，世间一切被诗人歌颂了千年的美丽之物，此时都不及我眼中你的一半。

心脏跳动的声音是如此的吵闹，以至于烟花的爆炸声、人群的赞叹声或者草丛里的虫鸣声，我已无暇顾及。

“是真的，非常美丽。”

光一低声喃喃道。

秋 时空与爱恋

一

刚听见了钥匙开门的声音，嘴角不自觉的露出了一丝微笑。

光一虽然理科成绩非常好，却被刚刚及格的国语给拉了后腿，最后和长濑一起考进了一座离家较远的高中，又因为放学后还要上私塾的原因，妈妈索性让他和长濑一起，在学校附近租了一间公寓。

毕竟，光生先生还是很希望虎父无犬子，光一能考上东大、继承家业的。

开学的前一天，光一赖在刚家不肯走。第二天，刚上学的时候，从上衣口袋里掉出了一把亮晶晶的小钥匙。

平时住在公寓里，上下学倒是近了许多，周末也方便休息，只是……

开学了一周，刚也有整整一周没有见过光一了。

平时和同学们说说笑笑地，升为毕业班了学业又很繁忙，刚倒还没觉得有什么，只不过回家后没人打扰、上学时没人纠缠、吃午饭时没人来厚颜无耻地蹭饭。

说起来倒都是好事情……

只不过，未免有些寂寞。

终于今天忍不住来了，一拉开门，光一的气息便冲进鼻孔。刚的害羞和倔强一下子溃不成军。他实在忍不住承认，自己居然是如此的想念他。

仿佛全身上下的每个细胞都在呼唤着他的名字。

光一和长濑，即使是周末也是要上私塾的。

刚特意买了在家政课上被小准他们夸奖的菜单，提前一小时来到了公寓。

……只是还是没有忍得住，先扑到光一的床上，将头埋进了他的枕头。

*

“欢迎回来——”

刚带着手套揭开了汉堡肉的盖子，用牙签戳了戳肉团，有肉汁流出。他满意的点了点头，却没听见那人“我回来了”的回应。刚以为是自己听错了，正准备从厨房探出头去看望，一转头就看见那人已经很自觉的站在碗橱前掏碗了。

“喂！”

刚被他吓的一跳。

“你这人进门怎么没有声音的？”

光一“嗯？”了一声，看向刚时，眼底是一片疲惫积累的淡淡的青灰色。

少年人正是发育的时候，几天不见就是另一个样子。仅仅一个星期，光一便好似换了个人，下巴上冒出了淡青色的胡茬，个头也明显的比刚冲出了一些。连刚需要踮起脚尖才能打开的碗橱，那人也只是伸伸胳膊的事儿。

刚满腔的话便突然堵在了嗓子眼儿，自从进了家门便酝酿起的欢欣的情绪，也不由得轻轻一滞。

仿佛被吹满地气球上，不小心被谁扎了个小洞。

“没事儿。”刚低下头来切胡萝卜。

光一翻找出了碗，放在一边，靠在料理台上，透过刘海沉默地注视着刚。

“你看我做什么啦。”刚奇怪地看了他一眼。

光一忽然深吸了一口气，走到刚的身后，紧紧地搂住了他。

“我刚才推门进来的时候，看到你，还以为自己在做梦。”

他伏在刚的耳边轻声道。下巴上的胡茬，刺的刚的耳朵微微发痒。

“……”刚的脸涨红成了锅里的番茄，最后只在嗓子里挤出一句：“你抱的太紧了……”

“天知道我幻想过多少次。”光一把头埋在刚的肩膀上：“每次我推开这扇门的时候，都觉得你会出现在哪里……”

刚忽然便很安心。他忍不住回过头去，亲吻了他的额头。

*

“那个……”长濑捂着眼睛，口里喊着不好意思不好意思：“请问，我能进来了么？还是直接跟小井一起回家了算了啊？”

*

刚瞪大了眼睛，醒过来似的一下子挣开了光一的怀抱：“我有做智也哥喜欢吃的咖喱——”

“智也哥？”光一贼心不死的去勾刚的手指，被刚一巴掌打开。

他皱起了眉头。

“哦哦哦，”长濑智也两步跑过去：“好香！小刚我爱你！”

“你爱谁？”

光一的眉头皱成了富士山。

*

刚端着饭碗，轮流看着坐在自己身边的两个冒得感情的扒饭机器。

“那个……智也哥？”刚尝试着问道。

“嗯。”长濑抹了一把嘴角，跳起来冲向电饭煲。

“智也哥？”

光一皱着眉头跟长濑抢饭勺。

“高中学校里有没有什么有趣的事儿呀。”刚托起了自己的脸颊。

“啊，哦。”长濑被光一打了一下手指，抢走了饭勺并挖走了电饭煲里的大部分饭，挠挠头道:“社团更多了哦。我是足球部的。”

他泄愤地扬起长腿在光一的屁股上踹了一脚。

“这家伙是棒球部的。”

长濑想起了什么似的，揽过了刚的肩膀，嘿嘿笑道：“小刚要努力加油考进我们高中，美女非常多哦。”

“比如小光他们棒球部的经理——”

光一把一大块胡萝卜快准狠地塞进了长濑的嘴里。

“？”刚的脑袋转向了光一。

“……学习这么忙，忙死了。”光一一本正经地给小鸡腿扒开了鸡皮，夹到刚的碗里：“哪有功夫关注哪个女孩儿长的怎么样。

“诶——”

刚撑起圆嘟嘟的脸颊，琥珀色的眸子笑盈盈、亮晶晶地看着光一。

“怎么了？”光一往自己的嘴里塞了一颗小土豆：“本来就都是一群丑女嘛。”

“你这个秃子没资格说人家。”

*

“我有说你们棒球部的经理是个女生么？”

长濑的眼睛里反射出了睿智的光芒。

*

“今晚留下来？”

光一将洗净的碗递给刚。

“……”刚伸出食指，绕了绕自己的头发。

“明天早点儿，我送你去学校。”

刚用抹布将碗擦干，垫起脚尖。

“我来。”

光一托住了他的手腕，向上递去。

“并且终电都没了……”

“终电不是要到12点么？”

“我们这边的终电就是八点就没了。”

光一肯定地点头道，一脸你还有什么理由，我都可以鬼扯回去的笃定。

“你毕竟跟智也哥合租呢。”刚低头道：“又不是你一个人的房子。”

“长濑智也——”光一大喊了一声。

“小井新买了游戏邀请我去玩再不去就来不及了我先走了不会回来的晚上不需要帮我留门再见。”

长濑套上了连帽衫，走时顺手带上了门。

“那我睡智也的床？”

刚眨着大眼睛，狡黠地看着光一。

“你是想要气死我么。”

光一将最后一个碗塞进碗橱里，俯下了身子。

*

等刚洗完澡出来的时候，光一已经趴进了自己的被窝里，开始玩Wii。刚扑了上去。

“高中美女前辈很多？”他的声音里带着笑意。

“智也哥？”光一一个翻身，把他环进怀里。

“不是你说我又不是软绵绵的女孩子，才不要听我叫你哥哥么？”

“不是你说我只比你大半岁，就和同学一样，才不要叫我哥哥么？”

刚“啧”了一声，心想竹马竹马就是这点不好，翻起旧账来你说我一句我回你一句，简直没完没了。

“喂喂。”光一戳了戳他的肩膀：“我现在反悔了，叫一声光一哥哥来听听？”

刚白了他一眼，爬回了自己的被子。

“叫一声嘛。”

“不要。过期不候。”

“那我叫你弟弟了哦？”

“……”

“我叫了哦——”

光一贱兮兮地笑着去捏刚的脸。

“おと……”

“光一哥哥。”刚瞪着一双大眼睛，很小声音道。

光一瘫到了床上捂着胸口，一脸被萌到的样子。

*

刚趴在床上看书，光一按着游戏机，两人有一搭没一搭的聊着天。光一毕竟学业很重，声音慢慢地模糊了起来。

“我关灯了哦。”

刚拉了拉他的手指。

“嗯……抱歉。”

“我也想睡了。”

刚爬过去，关掉了白炽灯。

秋日的夜晚，安静地不太像话，只有偶尔的铃虫没有精神地鸣叫两声，伴随着不知是谁的偶尔翻身，翻动被子的声响。没过一会儿，光一已经陷入了朦胧之中。半梦半醒之间，忽然觉得怀中一暖。

光一稍微惊醒，嘴角微微勾起，刚想张口说话，嘴唇却被堵住了。

他于是伸出手去，安抚地抚摸着刚的后背。

刚小小地呜咽了一声，将头埋进了那人的怀里。

*

第二天，信誓旦旦的哄骗人家住下来还说送人家去上学、男友力满满的某人，果然因为起不来床一觉睡到了大天亮，连男朋友什么时候走的都不知道。

光一挠着一头乱毛，走出了房间，眯着眼睛看见了正坐在餐厅里吃三明治的长濑。

他啧了一声。

“怎么是你啊？”

“你还想是谁。”长濑咬了一口牛肉。

光一翻着眼睛最后怀念了一下怀抱里的温度，走到餐桌旁，拿起了另一个三明治。

“等等，你为什么吃人家男朋友给人家做的便当。”

“这是小刚给我做的那一份好嘛，你这个直发混蛋。”

“这明明是小刚给我做的晚饭，你这个混蛋给我吐出来。”

“人家还给小井做了一份呢。小刚就是天使啊，就是瞎了眼睛看上了你。”长濑把一个印着桃子的便当塞进了光一怀里：“麻烦你转交给小井，然后把餐盒洗干净哦。”

“哈？”

光一皱起了眉头。

二

“光一君，”同班的女生笑嘻嘻地拎给他了一个被桃子餐布包裹着的便当盒：“那个初三的学弟又给你送便当来了哦。”

“啊，谢谢。”光一接过，顺便糊了瞬间苏醒到处询问“我的呢我的呢”的长濑一脸。

“真是的，明明有那么可爱的弟弟，为什么不给我们介绍嘛！”女生们嬉笑着：“你们堂本家的基因还真是让人羡慕啊，帅哥都在你们家了。”

“不是兄弟。”光一拆开包裹，看见了刚画的可爱卡纸，忍不住咧嘴笑了一下。

“啊，因为弟弟太可爱所以想要私藏起来么？”女孩子们一脸你真小气。

“确实不是兄弟。”光一难得耐心解释道：“没有血缘关系的。”

“不是亲弟弟谁有耐心给你送便当来啊。”女生们摆摆手道：“那孩子的校服是A中的吧，得穿越大半个县呢。”

“喂。”长濑用手肘捅了捅光一：“收敛一点，你笑的好恶心啊。”

*

光一也劝过刚，这样太辛苦。

可是被刚可爱的上目线给击退了。

“我想让光一吃我做的料理嘛。”

这是什么新设立的贤妻良母人设么？！

光一捂着鼻子表示很赞。

*

今天，每一个遇见过光一的都在劝告他：“今天要下雨哦。”

于是光一叼着咖喱面包，抽出手机给刚发消息道：“今天要下雨哦，记得带伞。”

半下午的时候，刚传给他了一张阳光万里的照片。

“带遮阳伞嘛？”光一简直能听到那人嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨声了。

光一飞快地咧了一下嘴巴，望了眼窗外，自己这边已是乌云滚滚了。

他同样拍了一张照片，传给了刚。

下午放学时，秋风鬼吼鬼叫地刮了起来，赤啦一声，瓢泼大雨淋了刚好踏出教学楼的长濑一脸。

光一纡尊降贵地看了他一眼，打开了半个月前刚塞进自己书包里的雨伞。

“你是伪娘么？”长濑指着雨伞上的蓝色小花嘲笑光一道。

“这样人家一眼就能看出我是有恋人的人，你懂什么。”光一还挺骄傲。

“光一，你的假发要被吹掉了。”路过的井之原调笑道。

长濑神经质地大笑起来。

*

刚的电话打来时，光一已经洗干净了一身泥泞、完成了作业，疲惫地躺在床上听着窗外的凄风苦雨。

光一接起了视屏通讯，首先出现在屏幕中的，是刚那双神气的大眼睛。

“隔太近啦。”光一笑道。

刚把镜头拉远，对准了窗外。

“看见了吗？”刚在屏幕那边询问道。

“什么啊。”光一眯着眼睛，不就是一片黑乎乎的天空嘛。

“月亮啦。”刚把镜头放大，一轮因为透过手机镜头而分外模糊的满月跳到了光一的屏幕上。

“我们这边的月亮超级漂亮的哦。”

刚得意洋洋的炫耀道。

“啊。”光一拍了拍脑袋：“今天是——”

“——中秋。”刚接口道。

光一从柜子里翻出来妈妈早几天送来的江米丸子。

“今天一天天气都不好，我都忘了。”

刚炫耀地向他展示了一番自己手中的月见丸子。

“抹茶的，很好吃哦。”他咬了一大口。

“我只想吃外面的皮啦。”

糟糕，明明不爱吃甜点的自己，居然看的有些馋了。

刚吃完了一个月见丸子，又拿起了第二个。

“这么晚了你倒是少吃两个啊。”光一抱怨道：“会长胖的。”

“本来有准备光一的份，”屏幕里的刚幽怨地瞪了他一眼：“反正光一也看不到月亮，干脆我一个人吃了算了。”

“喂喂，有准备我的份，是真是假？”

“光一。”刚把手中的月见丸子放在了盘子里，趴到桌子上捧起了脸。

“今晚的月亮这么美丽，我很想和你一起看到，哪怕不在一个时空也好。”

*

光一沉默了几秒。他听见了自己的心跳声。

明天是周六，学校放假，私塾也要到下午才开课。

时间刚过11:30，还有最后一班电车。

“等我。”他匆匆地吐出两个字，挂掉了电话，从床上跳起来。

“你要去哪儿？”

长濑正趴在

“稍微有点事儿，”光一抓起了玄关上的钥匙：“今晚不用给我留门了。”

屋外的风雨还是很很大，大到雨伞都打不住，光一索性将伞扔进了垃圾桶，快步向车站跑去。

*

半夜的公交车上空无一人，司机明显被浑身是雨的光一给吓了一跳。

“你这是……”司机师傅想要问他是不是刚刚下班的社畜，仔细看看又觉得不像：“刚刚打完工么？”

光一接过了司机师傅递来的手帕，道谢后擦了一把脸。

“不是。”他裂开嘴巴笑了。

也许是今夜的雨水太大，顺着耳朵流进脑子里了。

光一道：“我是去见——去见恋人啦。”

司机师傅沉默了一会儿，驾驶着公交车转了个弯。

光一发热的脑袋稍微冷静了一点，觉得自己肯定要被骂了。

“真是个傻乎乎的小伙子啊 ”司机师傅笑了。

“趁着年轻，多干点傻事吧。”

“好！”

*

窗外的风雨渐渐停歇，美丽的月亮从毛呼呼的云朵里探出头来。

“你到了哦。”司机师傅朝光一喊道。

“谢谢您的手帕。”光一笑道，被司机拍了拍肩膀。

“加油哦！”

*

光一走出车站时，被路过的清风吹的打了个寒颤。

毕竟是秋天了啊。不过自己这副被大雨淋了个透湿的样子应该连扒手都看不上吧。

“阿嚏！”

他揉了揉鼻子。

光一甩了甩头发，往记忆中的方向走去。

“小光？”

从公交车站的排椅旁突然传来了呼唤的声音。

“是光一么？”

光一的心脏轻盈地跳动起来，他有些不可置信，却又觉得理所当然地转过头去。

刚揉着眼睛从公交车站那儿的排椅那儿转了出来，他朝光一走了两步，半梦半醒一样，又尝试着呼唤了一声：“光一？”

光一笑了，嘴角简直要咧到耳朵上。他朝刚飞快的跑去，跳着扑了上去。刚被他扑的向后踉跄了两步，最后两人抱成一团，滚到了空无一人的绿化带上。

“你身上全是水！”刚假装怒嗔他，伸出手去把他糊在脸上的刘海，说出来的话却是满怀笑意的。

“就是要把你粘的湿乎乎的。”

光一笑盈盈地看着他。

“你真是个傻子。”刚捶了他一下。

“司机师傅也这么说我。”

“活该。”

“他还让我更傻一点。”

“……你自带傻瓜吸引器么？”

“你也好不到哪里去啊。”光一戳了戳刚圆嘟嘟的脸颊：“要是电车停运了呢？我要是不来呢？你再这儿等一晚上？”

“我知道你肯定会来的。”刚用食指在光一的胸口画圈圈。

“你夜观天象算出来的？”

“因为你傻。”

刚用力把他推到一边，伸出右手，指向了天空。

“看，月亮。”

光一伸出手去，抓住了他的手。

“看见了。”

“很美丽。”

*

两人肩并肩地踏着月色，走在路上，光一还在和刚扯皮。

“我的月见丸子呢？”他伸出手找刚要。

“被我吃了！”刚打了他一巴掌。

“哈？”光一鬼吼鬼叫起来：“我冒着大雨、淋着大雨，专门过来吃月见丸子的！”

“不是来见我的？”刚嘟起了嘴巴。

“不是！”

“那你跟月见丸子私奔去吧。”刚从随身的手提袋里翻出了一团糯米纸，拆开后一把塞进了光一的嘴巴。

“唔……”

光一把糯米皮嚼完后，又把红豆沙塞进了刚的嘴巴。

“我讨厌吃红豆沙。”

“这个是我做的！”刚气结道。

“哦。”光一答应了一声：“那你喂我？”

他伸出了一点舌尖。

“流氓。”

冬 写给你的情书

刚走进房子的时候，光一顺势将他搂紧了怀里，与他交换了一个绵长又湿润的吻。

这还是光一房子装修好后，刚第一次来他家。

“冷不冷？”

光一把刚的手揣进了自己怀里，摩搓了几下。

大学毕业后，光一便子承父业，进入光生先生的公司，从营销部的职员做起，工作了一年，攒了个首付，贷款买下了这间离公司和刚的学校都比较近的公寓。

而刚考上了美院院生，还在继续读书。

“嗯。”

刚毫不犹豫地点了点头，解下了脖子上的围巾，理了理烫成大波浪的长卷发，将围巾挂在衣帽杆上：“冷死了。”

“你看看装修的满不满意。”光绕到厨房，给他冲了一杯热可可。杯子是上次两人一起去买的情侣款。

刚四处转着，很是嫌弃了一番光一的五彩浴缸和正对着浴缸的大镜子，

走到卧室时，他似笑非笑地用手指勾了勾光一的下巴。

“光一先生这么穷？买两室两厅的房子，还要装个书房出来？”

光一一脸正直地嗯嗯啊啊了两声，道那可不，书房可重要了，书房是房子的灵魂。

刚白了他一眼，修长的食指在光一的下巴上点了一点，打开了卧室门。

“床！”他惊叫了起来：“好大的床！”

光一忍不住得意地笑了一下。

“都快抵着门了！”刚惊讶道：“你是怎么弄进来的？”

“我自有办法。”

光一推了刚一把，刚顺势坐在了床上，双手撑着床，昂起脖子，半眯着的眼睛里氤氲上了一层云烟雾绕的薄雾。他似笑非笑地望着光一，后者的嗓子于是有一丝嘶哑。

“喜欢么？搬过来和我一起住吧。”

“嗯……”

光一也不清楚，当年那个透亮、英气、容易害羞的少年怎么就长成了现在这个样子。

娇美又魅惑。仅仅是坐在这里，都撩的自己心痒。

简直是……妖精。

刚伸出了长腿，环上了光一的腰，勾了一下。

光一扑倒在了他的身上。

“那就得看……”他伸出食指，专注地绕起了光一的领带。

“光一先生的表现怎样了。”

*

还能怎样，当然是不小心弄哭了这个爱哭包。

“啊……”刚失神地半张着嘴巴，他浑身轻颤着拉过了光一的左手，伸进了嘴里，在指缝中流连舔舐。

“喂，你别做的太过火，”光一闷哼了一声：“等会儿我收不住，然后你又要骂我……”

刚看了他一眼，“唔”了一声，双腿夹住了光一的腰，一个用力，翻坐到了光一的身上。

光一将刚举了起来，他忽然笑了，问道：“你是不是长胖了？”

“我没有。”刚轻而快地喘息着，抚摸上了光一的腰：“你呢？”

“你自己来量一量。”

*

事毕，光一把安全套打了个结，扔进了垃圾桶里。

刚的长发糊在脸上，趴在他的怀里，微微喘息着。光一轻抚他的后背时，他还颤抖了一下。

光一拨开了他的长发，用一只手捂住了他的眼睛，温柔地舔舐着刚的嘴唇。

“不许睁眼哦。”他贴着刚的嘴唇道。

“干嘛啦。”刚小声抱怨着。

刚刚高/潮过的身体此时对于外界的触碰似乎特别的敏感，他听见枕头被掀起的声音、光一疑惑的声音、四处翻找的声音，然后——

左手无名指上，一点微弱的凉意，顺着指尖，颤到了心底。

刚猛地睁开了眼睛。

“那个……”光一不小心跟他打了个照面。

他咳嗽了两声：“吱……堂本刚，你愿意和我结婚么？”

“你在现在这个时候跟我求婚？？”刚一脸的不可置信：“在我们刚刚 make love之后？？”

“嗯，”光一歪了歪脑袋：“是的？”

刚无助地捂住了眼睛。

“你让我以后怎么回忆纪念日啊……”

“诶——”光一拍了拍他的后背：“这个都是小事——大不了我以后再求一次——”

“所以你愿不愿意啊？

光一小心翼翼地问道。

刚捂了一会儿脸，平复了一会儿心情，心想嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗，自己眼瞎的事儿，还能离咋地。

他爬向了床边。

“刚？”光一试探着呼唤了一声，手里还举着需要刚帮自己戴上的，自己的戒指：“就算你要夺门而逃也要把衣服穿上吧——”

刚回头瞪了他一眼。

“我记得是放在这里……啊，”

刚在一堆乱七八糟的衣服里找出了自己的上衣，从口袋里掏出了一个小盒子。

他打开了盒子，里面是一只木雕的，可爱的小戒指。

“我自己雕的，比你那个便宜多了。”刚抓起了光一的左手。

“诶——”

光一的脸，又笑成了一个烂掉的柿子。

*

“刚。”

光一躺在床上，伸着手指，看着手上那只戒指。

“嗯？”

“刚。”

“……”

“刚。”

“你是学说话的小宝宝么？”

“刚。刚。刚。”

“你很吵耶。”

刚转过身来，被光一一把搂紧怀里。

光一不明白的是，这人什么时候长成了一个妖精，娇美又魅惑。

而有一件事，他比任何一个人都更明白，从十几岁到二十三岁，或许还要延续到以后的很久很久。

“我真的，”他在刚的耳边说道：“真的真的好喜欢你。”


End file.
